


Rest for the wicked

by patwrites



Category: Avengers: Infinity War - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Heavy Angst, Other Characters Are Mentioned, Peaceful Death, Tony Angst, he dies in his sleep, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 14:29:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15608313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patwrites/pseuds/patwrites
Summary: Story inspired by this post: https://ssironstrange.tumblr.com/post/176655083475/what-if-after-tony-stark-saves-everyone-in-a4What if Tony dies peacefully in his sleep after he defeats Thanos? This is what would transpire.





	Rest for the wicked

The final battle left Tony drained of all energy. After the dust settled and the Titan was gone for good, the Stones destroyed beyond salvation and the Gauntlet blown up in thousands and thousands of pieces, all the fight left his body and he found himself exhausted. His limbs were aching all over, his eyes threatened to remain shut forever if he made the mistake to close them for even a second, but the weariest of them all was his soul.

Before defeating Thanos Tony had managed to keep himself together through stubbornness and his need to save everyone and bring things back to normal, but now that the threat had been eliminated there no longer was anything keeping him standing, keeping his head clear and his soul unburdened.

Tony was not the man he had been before the Mad Titan. The desire to have a son and the subsequent loss of another right after had broken Tony in ways he hadn't thought possible anymore; it'd been a blow he didn't think he'd ever recover from. So now that everything was done and over with, the mechanic, the genius, the man himself didn't have anything else to distract himself with and thus weariness settled deep in his bones and made itself a home.

Tony helped with the cleanup after the fight — he always did. He moved rubble, cars, and trees away from the streets, he helped get people to safety or to medical stations, he rescued victims trapped under debris after entire buildings collapsed on top of them. He hired over a thousand psychiatrists — personally and out of his own pocket — for those who needed counseling after being dusted into nothingness or watching loved ones turn to dust. He then tasked FRIDAY with hiring contractors to rebuild in countries and cities that could not afford it before he finally called it a day and went home.

Home meant a tackle hug the minute he stepped foot inside and a lapful of sobbing Pepper. He smiled tiredly and patted her head, smoothing down the ginger locks with fondness and love and desperation, the obsessive need to feel her there in the flesh rearing its head. Tony didn't move away from Pepper for the remainder of the night, not even when he took a shower. The footage FRIDAY had shown him of Pepper crying out in fright at the sight of her hand turning to dust would forever remain embedded in his memory.

The following few weeks were a mess of the world trying to put itself back together, people coping — or not — with the aftermath of the Snap and the World Council trying to decide on the Rogues' fates. Personally, Tony couldn't care less what happened to them; far too many things had happened and affected him in ways he would never even begin to comprehend for Tony to give a rat's ass about Rogers and Co — whether they got reinstated as full time superheroes or were put away as criminals for a long time was neither Tony's concern nor choice.

During those few weeks Tony got to spend some time with Rhodey and finally tell his friend all about Siberia — and wasn't it ironic that the moment he chose to talk about it was the moment he no longer cared about it? Rhodey was ready to grab War Machine and jump Steve's ass the minute Tony stopped talking and while the brunet felt touched by it, it wasn't needed. Rogers would get what he deserved eventually, one way or another, and it wasn't Tony's job or right to decide when that was or what shape it came in.

Peter was next on his list, as well as May. He was quite surprised to be greeted by a grateful, smiling May instead of an angry, 'get out of my house and stay away from me and my nephew' May, but Tony wasn't one to turn down mercy when it was presented to him. That conversation was an emotional one, filled with tears, gratitude and more tears — strangely it left Tony less burdened and more ready. Ready for what, he could not tell you.

Two nights later he got his answer.

Tony fell asleep the minute his head hit the pillow that night. He woke up in a strange place, dark and empty, devoid of any presence, any shape or sliver of light, but when he turned around he came face to face with a being that he could not describe if his life depended on it. The being smiled at him — he could not see its face but he felt the smile more than he saw it — and for some reason Tony felt at peace.

"Anthony," it whispered. The voice was soft, motherly, and it seemed to be floating in the air, wrapping around his body and hugging him tight. "I'm here to thank you."

Tony blinked up at the being, confused. "Thank me? What for?"

"For doing what I couldn't do. For making the sacrifices you didn't have to, and bringing back the people who didn't deserve to be gone in the first place." The being took a step forward towards Tony, and the air shifted around them. "I apologize for not being there to do what I had to. You had to shoulder it all instead." _'But not once did you complain,'_ rang in Tony's mind as if the being had whispered it in his ear.

"Who are you?" he asked, though he thought he had a pretty good idea who they were.

"You're right, Anthony. I am Death. I never doubted your intelligence," they smiled again.

"Never thought Death would thank me in a dream," Tony remarked, half disbelief and half humour in his voice.

There was a pregnant pause before Death approached Tony some more, now only inches away from him. Despite the proximity he still couldn't see their face.

"I want to offer you something. You're free to either accept or decline, it's up to you entirely. I will not push you."

"Go ahead," Tony nodded.

"What I am offering now is a one time deal, no taking back after you've made a decision. In light of the many sacrifices you made in order to defeat the Titan, as well as the hardships you've been met with your entire life, I have come to you with that which you seek most — peace."

"Do you mean.."

"Yes, I do. Tony Stark, I am offering you death."

The words hit Tony like whiplash, and he stumbled back a couple of steps before he got his footing back. His knee jerk reaction was to yell "No" at the being in front of him and call it a day, but the overwhelming exhaustion crawling through his veins made him reconsider. He thought about the horror of watching his loved ones dying in front of him, unable to do a damn thing in the face of something far greater and more powerful than he could ever be, he thought about the damage the things he'd had to do in order to bring them back had left on his soul.

But he also thought of blue eyes and ginger hair, of bright, hopeful eyes and youthful features, of a best friend and a forehead of security.

"What about my friends? My family? Will they be safe without me?" Tony asked.

 _'How can so much selflessness fit into one human?'_ Death mused as they regarded the simple man standing in front of them. Tony Stark — an enigma till the end.

"They will be safe. They'll face other threats after this one, but you have left them enough wisdom and guidance to help them overcome those threats. Peter Parker in particular will do a fine job in protecting the Earth in your absence," Death assured. "They will mourn — some for weeks, some for months, some for years. Others will never stop mourning — but they'll be better for it. They will grow and learn and become wiser thanks to the impact of your death. The world will acutely feel your absence but in a good way."

Tony took a moment to think about it, really think about it. It was tempting, but he could not decide.

He was tired, so very tired, and he wanted nothing more than to rest for good. The thought of growing old and useless to the world, having to watch his friends or new heroes fight without him while he stood by was more than he could bear. So he had one more question.

"And if I decline? How long will I live?"

Death sighed. "Much longer than you want. You're cursed to watch everyone around you fade away and die or be ripped from you with brutality before you get the chance to leave this Earth. That is why I'm offering. It's the only time I can overrule Fate's plans." They approached Tony again, this time laying a hand on his cheek and stroking it softly. "I am giving you a way out."

Tony closed his eyes, allowing the comforting gesture soften his resolve and warm his soul. The decision was made before he exhaled.

"I accept. Can I leave a message through FRIDAY before I go?" he said after he opened his eyes. Death smiled and nodded.

"Of course, Anthony."

"Fri? Baby girl, you there?"

It took a moment before FRIDAY came online.

"Boss?" she seemed confused. "What is it?"

"Daddy's going to sleep...for good," Tony said, sad at leaving all his loved ones behind.

"I..understand," she replied sadly. "How can I be of help?"

"I'd like to leave Pep and the gang a note, if you will."

"Consider it done, boss."

Tony recorded a small audio file of his farewells, knowing his will had been written and edited not even 3 months before, and with that he said his goodbyes to FRIDAY as well.

"This is it, Fri. You've been a good girl, my best girl actually. Keep on keeping on," Tony said with a teary smile.

"Until next time, boss," FRIDAY replied, tone solemn. She faded away then, her presence no longer palpable in the air, and he was left alone with Death once more.

"Are you ready, Anthony?"

"As ready as I'll ever be, I guess. Let's do this," Tony answered truthfully.

He stepped into nothingness holding Death's hand, with a little fear in his heart but a lot of happiness in his soul. Tony Stark was finally going to rest.

* * *

 

The next day the articles were quick to appear on every news outlet in the country and internationally. An entire planet mourned the loss of one of the most brilliant minds of their time, and more than a few people were changed forever by the genius with a heart of gold's departure. All of them would go on to become great people some day and even greater heroes in their own way, but one thing never changed — they would forever remember the man that started it all: Tony Stark, Iron Man.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Leave Kudos and comments, feel free to tell me what you thought. Don't forget to check out the original post (and the owner of said post, they're awesome) and leave feedback for them as well!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @armoredavengers :)


End file.
